


Times Like These

by RonaldIris



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is having a bad day and Eridan comes to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Like These

It was times like these where it was good to have a matesprit around. It was so stressful. The voices were loud and the migrane was hitting hard and fast. The light hurt and everything sucked. You just wanted to curl up in your recuperacoon and never come out again. That's when he came. He always knew when you needed him most. When the door opened and you glared hard at whomever it was he didn't spit insults at you. He didn't hurt you or call you names. He walked right over to you after closing the door and turning off all the lights. You hissed at him and made sure that he knew you were not in the mood for his bullshit. And he knew that already. Silently, he sat down next to you and pulled you into his arms. He didn't say a word as he held you and you felt angry at him for no reason. You tried to push him away, spewing out insults but he just held you anyway. Eventually you had to stop. Your head hurt and the voices were shouting. The psionics sparked around you and tears finally came to your eyes, spilling over your cheeks. He gently, always so gentle in these moments, tilts your head up and you stare into his eyes. Violet was just starting to come into his pupils and he offered an uncharacteristic smile. The tears came harder and faster and you just wanted to hit him and kiss him all at once. But, you didn't do anything. You didn't have to. He leaned down and your lips came together. It was so soft and so gentle and the tears just wouldn't stop. The pounding of your head made you pull away and bury your face in his chest. He held you closer and purred softly in your ear. He kissed your head and held you close and you stained his shirt and scarf in your tears. He never cared though, not like this. Eventually, you begin to fall asleep against him. You know that in his arms, there's nothing that can harm you. Not the voices and not the horror terrors. In his arms you're calm and safe.


End file.
